Once Upon A New York Minute
by HistoryGeek1399
Summary: Alex and Casey are happily married with a daughter and a new baby on the way. When their daughter Amy is ill, Casey tells her a story to make her feel better. It's a story of adversity, friendship and true love. Its the tale of her mother's happily ever after. Lots of fluff, Knights, witches and even a dragon or two.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; Not sure how long this will be or even if it's any good...I blame the pain killers. Also, I own none of the unoriginal characters or even the fairy tale plot it's loosely based upon...leave your thoughts.**

Opening her eyes Casey Cabot squinted at the illuminated numbers on the clock as she tried to work out what to was that roused her from sleep in the first place, hearing her daughter's cry come through the monitor, she quickly slipped from her wife's embrace and stumbled towards their bedroom door. Casting one last look at her eight month pregnant wife, who had pulled her pillow close and was still snoring quietly, she headed towards their daughter's room.

Reaching her daughter's room she flicked on the light, crinkling her nose at the smell of vomit, "Hey Monkey, you got sick again, huh?"

"Sorry Mama." Whimpered four-year old Amy Cabot, her red hair plaster to her forehead with sweat.

"Don't be sorry Sweetie. It's not your fault." Replied Casey, "Lets get you cleaned up and get you some medicine and then back to bed."

"'Kay." Mumbled the ill child as Casey lifted her out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

Running a warm bath she striped off Amy's soiled pyjamas and settled her in the bath, as she massaged the shampoo into her daughter's hair she gave a silent chuckle, if someone had told her five years ago that she would be married and have a daughter with another baby on the way she would have laughed at them. Yet, here she was at three in the morning washing vomit out of her daughter's hair as her pregnant wife slept and despite the circumstances happier than she had ever been. Even if she was seriously sleep deprived.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a small voice, "Mama?

"Yes Sweetie."

"I love you and mummy and the baby."

"We love you too, now shall we get you dressed and back to bed?"

"Can we have a snuggle?" Asked Amy with a yawn.

"Of course we can." Replied Casey a wide smile on her face despite her tiredness.

With well practices movements, Casey dried and dressed her daughter, before settling her in the chair as she changed the bed. Half an hour later Amy was once again tucked in with her favourite NYPD teddy her auntie Liv had given her.

"Mama, will you tell me a story?" Asked Amy in a small voice.

"What would you like? How about, Snow White? Or Peter Pan?" Asked Casey, from her spot on the small bed next to her daughter.

"No." Relied Amy with a shake of the head.

"No? Okay what would you like to hear?" Asked Casey, deciding it would take to long to go through the extensive collection of books in her daughter's room. She may have given birth to Amy but she defiantly took after her blonde mother with her love of books and shoes.

"Make one up about you and mummy." Order Amy, she loved it when her mama would tell her stories she made up.

"Okay." Replied Casey thinking for a moment, she took a deep breath and began to speak in a quiet voice.

"Once upon a time, there was a girl from a small town, growing up she wanted to be a lawyer, well first she wanted to be an astronaut, then a baker and for a while she wanted to be Doctor Who, but she settled on being a lawyer. She wanted to make sure the bad guys went to prison, she worked really hard in school, went to bed on time and ate all her vegetables, despite what nanny might tell you. Eventually, she got her dream job in the big city of New York and had moved into a small apartment, with a rickety staircase and a permanent smell of cabbage in the hallways."

Wrinkling her nose at the memories, Casey carried on, "The only good thing about her new home was that she could climb even higher in the rickety staircase to the roof where she could see the stars. Standing under the bright stars, she said, 'Star light, star bright, The first star I see tonight; I wish I may, I wish I might, Have the wish I wish tonight. I'm wishing for some help, help to settle into this giant city, help to be good at my new job and help to make some friends.'"

"The next night, it was the night before she was due to start her new job and she was so nervous, that she didn't get a wink of sleep all night. The next morning she was so tired that she left home extra early to make sure she had time to buy some magic potion."

"Cool, magic potion, can I have some?" Asked Any with a very Casey like look.

"Not until you're tall enough to reach the shelf we keep in on without standing on anything or climbing on the side." Replied Casey, rubbing her nose against her daughters in an Eskimo kiss. "Now, lay down, you're supposed to be going to sleep. Now where was I? Oh yes."

Getting comfy Casey continued, "She so worried that she was going to be late, because the line for the magic potion was longer than she had ever seen. Rushing along the street she kept looking down at her watch, she was so distracted that when she bumped into a woman, spilling her magic potion all over the grumpy stranger. Bet you can't guess which one of your aunties that was?"

"Auntie Kim?" Asked Amy, giggling as Casey nodded.

Putting a finger to her lips Casey whispered, "But don't tell her, I said that."

"Promise." Replied Amy, motioning closing a zip across her lips.

Giving her daughter a wink Casey went on, "Blushing and mumbling, as the grumpy woman started at her, the girl from the small town or, Lady Casey as she shall now be known wondered if she had made a mistake in moving so far away from all the people she knew and the places she loved. After apologising for the hundredth time, the grumpy woman took pity on Lady Casey and walked with her to the District Attorneys Castle, where she introduced her to the Court Jester Carmichael, who spoke with a strange accent and the Queen of the castle, Queen Donnelly."

"Soon she was alone in the Queen's office, as the Queen told her all the things she needed to know and the names of the brave Knight's she would be working with Lady Casey tried to remember it all. The Queen told her that, the bravest of these Knight's was Olivia of the Ever Changing Hair Cut, who would be meeting Lady Casey later that afternoon to introduce her to the rest of the Knight's. As the meeting drew to an end the Queen, showed Lady Casey to her new working quarters, as they walked along the corridor and past all the other brave lawyers she was so nervous her hands was shaking, making her briefcase rattle. Arriving at her quarters, she began to make it her own with some photos and her favourite paperweight, when in walked the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, with hair like gold and eyes as bright as Sapphires."

"Was that mummy?" Asked Amy, with a smile.

"Yes, it was mummy. Now shhhh." Replied Casey, sending her daughter a smile, before she started her story again.

"'H-hello, I'm the Lady Casey Novak from the small town of Snoreville.' Stuttered Lady Casey as she tried to get her voice to work in the presence of such a beautiful woman. 'You must be Princess Alexandra, I've heard much about you.' Offered the Lady Casey holding out her hand in greeting. Her outstretched hand was ignored as the Princess studied the woman before her, finally the Princess gave the worlds smallest smile, 'We have a meeting with the Wicked Witch Petrovsky at noon, don't be late.' As she turned to leave she added, 'Oh, and you have chocolate on your chin.'"

"Dropping down into her seat, the Lady Casey closed her eyes and imagined the bright star from the night before, trying to settle her nerves. Just as she was starting to feel sad and a little homesick for her old cozy working quarters, that had a wobbly desk and a window that let in the rain and snow, she heard a small knock at the door, calling out a quiet, 'Come in.' The door was opened to revel a smiling blonde, 'Hi, I'm your Fairy God Mother, but you can call me Serena and I'm here to help you find true love.'"

Looking down she smiled as she saw Amy was sound asleep, dropping a kiss on her forehead she was pleased that Amy felt cooler, "I love you my little monster and we can finish our story tomorrow." Whispered Casey as she slipped out of the room.

Creeping back into her bedroom, Casey jumped at the sound of her wife's voice. "She go back to sleep, okay?"

"Yeah, she feels slightly cooler." Replied Casey slipping under the covers.

"Good." Replied Alex with a smirk, having listened to Casey's story through the monitor, she asked, "So you thought I was the most beautiful woman you had ever seen?" As she snuggled into Casey's side.

"I did and I still do." Replied Casey without hesitation.

"Good answer or I'd have told Kim and Abbie what you said about them and if you ever forget out anniversary I'm telling Petrovsky." Replied Alex with a smile.

"How could I forget one of the best days of my life?" Replied Casey pressing a soft kiss to Alex's lips, "I love you, Mrs Cabot, thank you for my happy ending."

"I love you too." Replied Alex with a yawn, snugging into her wife's embrace she was quickly asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; It's nice to write a little fluff, it makes me feel all warm inside and I'm pleased you all like it. **

Waking up Casey could hear her daughter talking to herself, climbing out of bed she quickly switched off the monitor and the alarm clock hoping her wife would sleep in before heading to her daughter's room. "Good morning Monkey, how you feeling today?" Asked Casey pressing a hand against Amy's forehead pleased it felt much cooler than it had the night before.

"My tummy still feels sore but I don't feel sick." Replied Amy.

"That's good, do you think you can manage some toast and maybe some juice?"

"Maybe." Replied Amy with a shrug.

"Good girl." Smiled Casey, holding her hand out to her daughter, the two of them headed downstairs. Making them both some toast and they settled on the couch to eat their breakfast a rare treat as Alex preferred them to eat at the table. Finishing their toast Casey put the plates in the kitchen before heading back to the sofa, "You want to watch some cartoons?"

"No, will you tell me some more of the story?" Asked Amy.

"Sure, where did we get to?" Asked Casey.

"The Lady Casey had met her fairy godmother, who is Auntie Serena" Replied Amy, laying back against the pillows with the feet in Casey's lap.

"Just like your mummy, always putting your feet on me." Muttered Casey, taking a sip of juice as she started her story once more.

"'My fairy godmother?' asked the Lady Casey. 'Yes, I'm here to help you find true love.' Replied the bubbly blonde as she sat in the throne on the opposite the Lady Casey's table. 'Okay...what makes you think I need help to find true love?' Asked the Lady Casey. 'A star told me. I shall pick you up at sundown and we shall adjourn to the local hostelry...'"

"Mama, whats a hostelry?" Asked Amy.

"It's an old word for a bar." Replied Casey.

"Okay."

"'We shall adjourn to a hostelry and share in a truth elixir.' Smiled the blonde. 'Okay, I shall see you later, for now I must away to meet the Princess Alexandra and I fear she doesn't much care for me.' Replies the Lady Casey with a sad smile. Wafting her hand the fairy godmother replied, 'Oh, pay no attention, she's like that with everyone. Now, I must be on my way, I have a meeting with the Ogre Branch and the Court Jester Carmichael and without me it will be chaos.' Saying their goodbyes the Lady Casey was smiling at the thought of making a new friend."

"Once she was alone the Lady Casey, began to read the all the notes she has been left by the Princess Alexandra and the Queen Donnelly. Hearing a knock upon the door the Lady Casey called out a greeting and the door was opened to reveal the Princess Alexandra, 'We have to go and meet the Knights of the Gold Shields.' Standing the Lady Casey put on her jacket and followed the Princess towards the street, 'The Knights are based in the Sixteenth Castle, it's not far.' Offered the Princess as they walked down the steps."

"Lengthening her stride the Lady Casey hurried to keep up with the Princess Alexandra, 'So where are you from?' Asked the Lady Casey in an attempt to make friends with the beautiful blonde. 'The land of not interested.' Came the harsh reply."

"So mummy didn't like you?" Asked Amy with a small frown.

"Nope, but I won her over." Replied Casey with a grin.

"How?"

"You'll have to wait and see." Replied Casey with a wink before continuing her story.

"'Are you always this mean to people you have just met?' Asked the Lady Casey. 'No, just the ones who stare at me with blank expressions and chocolate on their chins.' Came the reply as they continued to walk, the sunshine making the Princess's hair shine even brighter. 'I'm sorry about that, I've been really nervous as its my first day in the big city.' Replied the Lady Casey. 'So, you're not a fool. Muttered the Princess. 'I'll take that as a compliment.' Replied the Lady Casey. 'Really? Then I said it wrong. We've arrived, try not to embarrass me."

"Arriving outside the Sixteenth Castle, the Lady Casey took a deep breath as she tried to push aside her nerves as she followed the beautiful Princess into a large room with a long table in the middle, 'Hello everyone, this is the Lady Casey, she will be working along side me. Lady Casey this is, Sir Donald the Captain of the Guard and his brave Knights, Olivia of the Ever Changing Hair Cut, Elliott of the Time Out, Munch of the Many Wives and Fin of the Hood.' Introduced the Princess."

"Shaking the hands of the brave Knights and the Captain of the Guard the Lady Casey was relieved that they were all friendly, 'Its very nice to meet you all, I look forward to getting to know you.' After visiting with the Knights for an hour or so it was time for lunch, 'Would you like to get some lunch?' Asked the Lady Casey as they walked back to the District Attorneys Castle. 'No. I have plans.' Replied the Princess, before adding, 'But thank you for asking.'. Seeing the smile on the Princesses face, the Lady Casey almost stumbled over her own feet at the Princess beauty. 'Another time then.' Stuttered the Lady Casey. 'Maybe.' Replied the Princess as she sent the Lady Casey another smile."

"Mummy has a very pretty smile." Agreed Amy as Casey paused to take a sip of juice.

"She does." Agreed Casey, with a smile of her own, the same smile she always wore when thinking about her beautiful wife.

"You have a pretty smile too." Added Amy as she moved so her head was in her mother's lap.

"You know something? You have a pretty smile too."

"That's because its like yours." Replied Amy with a wise nod of the head.

"Okay then, its agreed we all have pretty smiles." Smiled Casey, as she started her story once again.

Waking up Alex was surprised to find she was alone in bed, she was even more surprised when looked across at the clock and saw it was almost ten, it was unusable for Casey to be the first one awake. Stretching she climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom, brushing her teeth as she waited for the shower to warm up she thought how lucky she was to have a wife like Casey. Finishing her shower she headed downstairs, pausing as she listened to Casey's tale.

"The rest of the day passed quickly and the Lady Casey soon found herself in a local hostelry with her Fairy Godmother sharing a truth elixir, 'So, you met the Knights.' asked the Fairy. 'I did they seem a brave bunch and I'm looking forward to seeing them in action.' Replied the Lady Casey with a smile. 'And how was it with the Princess, this afternoon?'. 'She smiled at me.' Admitted the Lady Casey with a bashful smile of her own. 'She thinks you're beautiful, that's why she smiled at you.' Replied the Fairy."

"So mummy did like you. I knew it."

"Of course I did." Added Alex, making her presence known as she headed towards the sofa.

"Mummy." Called Amy, hugging here blonde mother.

"Hey Monkey, you feeling better?" Replied Alex, pressing a kiss to Casey's cheek as her wife headed towards the kitchen, returning a minute later with a glass of juice and a bowl of fresh fruit salad.

"I'm better, mama was telling me how you fell in love."

"Really, where did she get to?"

"She was having truth elixir with her Fairy Godmother, in a hostelry." Replied Amy.

"Wow, you think she'll tell us more?"

"Sure she will, she loves us." Replied Amy, turning to Casey she gave her a pointed look, "Carry on mama, tell us more."

"Yes mama, keep talking." Added Alex with a smirk.

Rolling her eyes, Casey pulled Amy into her arms and started her story again.

"'She does?' Asked the Lady Casey in an excited voice. 'Of course, just give her some time and she'll come around and if she doesn't we'll have to resort to magic.' Replied the Fairy with a dazzling smile. 'So what about you, do you have a Princess Charming?' Asked the Lady Casey, keen to learn all about her new friend. 'I do, I believe you've already met her, Olivia of the Ever Changing Hair Cut, one day she rescued me from the Toll McCoy and we have been happy ever since.'. 'A brave knight and a Fairy godmother, how perfect.' Replied the Lady Casey.' They spent a further few hours talking about the people they worked with and telling funny storied before they took the magical underground carriage to their homes."

"Arriving back at her apartment that night the Lady Casey once again climbed the rickety stair case to the roof and looked up at the star's, finding the brightest star she closed her eyes and said, 'Star light, star bright, The first star I see tonight; I wish I may, I wish that the beautiful Princess Alexandra would want to be my friend and maybe fall in love with me.' Spending a few more minutes looking up at the stars she headed inside, as she climbed into bed that night she dreamed of the beautiful Princess. The end of part two."

"You want to know a secret?" Asked Alex as Casey took a sip of juice.

"Yeah." Asked Amy.

"That night as the Princess fell asleep she dreamed of the Lady Casey and hoped that they would be friends and fall in love and luckily for her that dream came true." Replied Alex, reaching for Casey's hands giving it a loving squeeze.

**A/N; A warning for a Wicked Witch in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Later that afternoon, Casey and Amy were making chocolate chip cookies whilst Alex watched on from a safe distance her lack of skill in the kitchen was a thing of legend. "Okay, so these need to go in the oven until the timer beeps. What shall we do why we wait?" Asked Casey as she wiped her hands on a towel.

"Can you tell me some more of the story? Pleaseeeee?" Asked Amy.

"I suppose so." Smiled Casey, rubbing her nose against Amy's in an Eskimo kiss.

"Yay! Mummy, story time." Called Amy, settling herself in Alex's arms as much as Alex's pregnancy bump allowed.

Sitting at the opposite end of the couch Casey watched as Alex hugged Amy, blowing a raspberry on her cheek, a wide smile on her face and was once again struck my her wife's beauty. Something that never ceased to steal her breath despite the years they had been together and had grown as her pregnancy progressed. Hearing her daughter's squeal of laughter, Casey's heart swelled with love at how much Amy resembled them both, despite the fact Casey gave birth to her and they shared the same skin tone and eye colour her hair was lighter and her personality was more like her wife's than her own, preferring books over sports, she was neat and tidy for a child of her age and was a real girly girl, much like Alex.

She was pulled from her thoughts by her daughter's voice, "Mama, start the story."

"Okay, who wants a story about a Wicked Witch and the Lady Casey's rescue of the Princess Alexandra?" Asked Casey.

"Me." Smiled Alex.

"Me too." Grinned Amy, cuddling into Alex's side.

"Okay then." Smiled Casey, pausing for a minute to plan her story she started.

"The Lady Casey and the Princess Alexandra had been working together for a month and in that time with the help of the brave knights, they had defeated many a monster. Thanks to her Fairy Godmother the Lady Casey began to adjust to life in the big city and had made many friends, even the Princess was friendlier towards her and the two had broken bread on many occasions. One rainy day the Lady Casey was in her work quarters, when the door was flung open and the Court Jester rushed in, 'Thank the Fates you are here, the Wicked Witch Petrovsky has taken the Princess Alexandra prisoner, she is being held in a prison of iron and stone, which is guarded by the Witches personal guards.'"

"Upon hearing this the Lady Casey jumped up from her throne and said, 'We need to rescue her, you must rally the Knights and I will speak with the Queen.' Seeing the Jester nod, the Lady Casey rushed from the room and headed to the Queen's chambers. Knocking on the Queen's door, the Lady Casey could see the other subjects casting curious looks at her, the news of the Princess's predicament having spread. Hearing permission to enter, she opened the door and headed inside, 'Your Majesty, I'm sure you have heard the news of the Princess Alexandra's imprisonment.'. 'Indeed I have.' Replied the Queen. 'How do we rescue her?' Asked the Lady Casey."

"The Queen was silent for a long moment and the Lady Casey began to fear the Queen wouldn't help her, just as she was about to speak the Queen replied, 'The Wicked Witch Petrovsky used to be one of us and then she was given power, a magic gavel and she began to change. I have heard it whispered that she offers one chance at freeing a loved one in exchange for completion of three tasks. Succeeding is the only way to gain the Princess's freedom, therefore we must find a champion brave of heart and pure of soul to rescue the her,'. Without hesitation the Lady Casey replied, 'I'll do it I'll rescue the Princess.' The Queen silently studied the Lady Casey for a few moments before she replied, 'Okay, then you will need this.' Reaching in her draw she pulled out a map, 'This will show you the way to the Witches lair. Now, you have until sunset to rescue the Princess so I suggest you do not linger.'. Taking the map, the Lady Casey said a 'Thank you.' to the Queen and headed back to her quarters quickly packing up some supplies she consulted the map, finding where she needed to go she quickly left and headed towards the Witches lair."

"Arriving at the Witches lair the Lady Casey summoned up all her courage and knocked on the big wooden door, the door was soon opened by a large mean looking ogre, 'I'm here to see the Witch Petrovsky.' Said the Lady Casey in a firm voice, pleased to find her nerves didn't show through. 'She's been expecting you. This way.' Following the ogre she silently named Trevor into the witches lair, 'Take a seat, she won't be long.'. Preferring to stand the Lady Casey looked around the lair, jumping as the door opened and the Wicked Witch walked in, 'Sit.' Ordered the Witch as she sat in her throne, 'You have two minutes starting now to tell me why you are here.'. 'I'm here for the Princess Alexandra.' Replied the Lady Casey. After considering the request the Witch offered, 'I will release the Princess Alexandra, if you complete three tasks.'."

"'What are these three tasks?' Asked the Lady Casey. 'One to test your logic, one to test your intellect and one to test your bravery.' Replied the Wicked Witch. 'Are you sure you want to take them on, you only get one chance and if you fail the Princess will be my prisoner forever.'. 'I'm sure. What is the first task?' Asked the Lady Casey. 'First you must remove the monster from the Cave of Copies. Should you succeed I will give you the next task, but be warned, if you fail there will be sever consequences for you both.'."

"Nodding the Lady Casey left the Witches lair, finding a quiet corner she consulted the map and quickly made her way the Cave of Copies. As she approached she could hear a low growling noise, steeling her nerves she entered the dark cave, she could see a river of black on the floor and white pages everywhere and the monster in the corner waiting to pounce. Taking a moment to look around she spotted a number of white pages jammed into the end of the monster's body, keeping her voice low and calm she approached, 'Hello, my name is the Lady Casey. What's yours?' In reply to her question the monster shot a stream of black liquid at her, staining the blouse she was wearing, 'That's friendly.' Muttered the Lady Casey under her breath, 'You have a paper jam, I'll fix it for you if you stop squirting ink at me.'. Reaching out a hand, she jumped back as another jet of ink squirted at her face, squaring her shoulders she reached out and yanked at the pages jamming the machine, sighing in relief as they came free and the machine gave a moan of appreciation."

"Wiping her hands the Lady Casey headed back to the Witches lair, knocking on the door she was once again greeted by Trevor who showed her inside and told her to take a seat. Sitting down the Lady Casey tried to wipe the ink from her hands and face as she waited for the Witch, as time passed she began worry that the sun would set before she could complete the two remaining tasks so free the beautiful Princes. Just as she was starting to grow impatient the Witch came in and sat down opposite her and asked, 'You completed your first task, I'm impressed, but I doubt you will be able pass the second of my tasks.' Replied the Witch with an evil smile. 'Try me.' Replied the Lady Casey. 'Okay, answer me this and you will move on to the third and last task.' Nodding the Lady Casey waited for the Wicked Witch to give her the riddle. 'What has roots as nobody sees, Is taller than trees, Up, up it goes, And yet never grows? You have three guesses.' Finished the Witch leaning back in her seat."

"Closing her eyes the Lady Casey replayed the Witches words in her mind, silently trying several answers before a smile crept across her face and she replied, 'A mountain. The answer is mountain.'. The Witch leaned back in her chair a look of displeasure on her face, 'Quite the lever thing aren't we.' Muttered the Witch. 'I just want to rescue the Princess, what is the final task?' Asked the Lady Casey. 'The last of the tasks is the most dangerous and I doubt you will succeed, you must procure for me the magical green drink, the recipe of which is guarded by the one they call the Knight of The Ever Changing Haircut. If you succeed at that then I will keep by word and release the Princess Alexandra.'. 'Why is this drink so important?' Asked the Lady Casey. 'Not that it's any of your concern, but it is said to have magical powers that restore youth and give you untold levels of awesomeness. You have two hours until sundown, if you are not back then you will have failed.'. 'I'll be back' Replied the Lady Casey, quickly the Witches lair and heading towards the Sixteenth Castle."

"Arriving at the Sixteenth Castle, she rushed to the Knight of the Ever Changing Hair Cuts quarters and in a rush explained, 'The Wicked Witch Petrovsky has taken the Princes Alexandra prisoner, she has agreed to free her providing I take her a sample of the magical green drink you guard. Will you help me please? I have such little time left to free the Princess.'. The brave Knight considered her request for a moment or two before replying, 'As much as I like you and the Princess Alexandra I can not just give you the drink, you must best me in a battle of rock, paper, scissors. If you beat me I will give you a sample of the drink, of you lose you will have to find another way to free the Princess.'. 'That seems fair.' Replied the Lady Casey, holding her fist out in front of her. 'Best of three.' Replied the brave Knight taking the same stance, 'Agreed.' replied the Lady Casey. 'Rock, paper, scissors shoot.' Called the Captain of the Guard who had arrived to make sure the rules were observed. The brave Knight won the first round, the Lady Casey the second, as they prepared for the final round the Lady Casey closed her eyes and made a silent wish to her wishing star, 'Please let me win so I may save the Princess.'."

"Opening her eyes, she gave the Captain a nod to indicate she was ready for the last round, 'Rock, paper, scissors, shoot.' Called the Captain. The Lady Casey threw rock crushing the Knights scissors, 'I won.' Smiled the Lady Casey. 'Congratulations.' Replied the Knight, 'I shall get you the drink and wish you well in your mission to rescue the Princess.'. Taking the bottle the Knight gave her the Lady Casey rushed from the Castle and raced as fast as she could to the Witches lair, arriving she bagged upon the heavy door, almost knocking Trevor to the floor in her haste to get to the Witch, 'Here is your drink, now realise the Princess.' Ordered the Lady Casey. 'Fine, you have done well and I will keep my word. Trevor take her to the Princess.' Ordered the Witch. 'Yes Mistress.' Replied Trevor, 'This way Miss.'. Following Trevor from the room into a dark tunnel..."

Hearing the oven bleep Casey smiled and headed towards the kitchen, "Cookie time."

"Hurry up mama I want to know what happened next." Demanded Amy.

"Why don't you get mummy to tell you about the rescue and I'll get us some cookies and milk." Suggested Casey.

"Okay." Replied Amy, "What happened mummy?"

Giving her daughter a smile Alex picked up where her wife had left off, "Just as the Princess was starting to think she would never be free, she heard footsteps approaching her cell standing up she stood to face the door, she was determined not to show the Wicked Witch she was afraid. As the door was opened she saw the Lady Casey standing on the other side smiling at her and asked, 'What are you doing here? Don't tell me the Wicked Witch captured you too?'. 'No, I'm here to rescue you, now come on let's get out of here.' Replied the Lady Casey holding out her hand, once they were safely back in the Princess's quarters the Princess asked, "How can I ever repay you?'. 'One kiss.' Replied the Lady Casey with a cheeky smile. Stepping forward the Princess pressed her lips against the Lady Casey's and felt like there were a thousand butterflies in her tummy."

"That's the same way I feel every time we kiss." Offered Casey coming in with three glasses of milk and a plate of cookies.

After eating their cookies Amy fell asleep in Alex's arms, "So how did you really get Petrovsky to let me out?"

"Fix the copier, get her one of those green drinks Liv loves so much and the riddle is true." Replied Casey, pressing a kiss to the top of her wife's head.

"My hero." Grinned Alex, with a small yawn.

"Anything for my Queen." Replied Casey, pulling Alex and Amy closer they drifted off for an afternoon nap.


End file.
